Crossroads
by alicelouise'x
Summary: "Whenever I look at you all I feel is hate, Itachi Uchiha. Don't you dare think otherwise." There had always been a deadly tension between the Akatsuki and the Senju. But for two people, the stakes were about to get a whole lot deadlier. ItachixOC centric. Rewritten and reformed. AU. M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Crossroads

"Whenever I look at you all I feel is hate, Itachi Uchiha. Don't you dare think otherwise." There had always been a deadly tension between the Akatsuki and the Senju. But for two people, the stakes were about to get a whole lot deadlier. ItachixOC. Rewritten and reformed. AU. M rating.

 **Author's note: I am not kidding about the M rating, please be advised and continue at own discretion. No claim to canon characters, nor canon places. More notes at the end.**

xxx

Chapter One.

 _"I can't even look at you."_

Those words haunted him for two long years; those were the words he spoke to himself when he woke in the mornings and those were the words he fell asleep each night whispering to himself. Itachi Uchiha almost jumped at the loud clanging of the heavy metal gates slamming shut behind him. His dark eyes focused through the dust that had been kicked up and locked with a familiar pair of eyes across the road.

"Breathe in the air of freedom, Itachi.'' Kisame Hoshigaki grinned broadly as Itachi made his way towards him. He slapped Itachi's back in a friendly manner. "Let's go get you a burger, we need to start fattening you up. Nice face by the way." Kisame added the last part with a raised eyebrow in question.

Itachi touched his swollen lip and black eye gently and in thought before smirking. "Courtesy of our Senju friends." He simply answered and a broad, prideful grin grew on Kisame's face but he didn't speak anymore of it.

This was the reason Itachi was friends with Kisame, the taller man always knew when to hold his tongue and not speak of the things Itachi didn't want to talk about without him having to say so. Itachi got into the passenger's side of the car, setting down his bag of meagre belongings on the floor at his feet and buckling himself in.

It was time to face the world.

Kisame chattered mindlessly as he drove through the windy country roads back towards civilisation. The radio was on in the background, the latest pop music playing. Itachi didn't recognise the song nor the singer. He cast his gaze out of the window, tuning out Kisame's loud voice as he watched the scenery pass by. Itachi had been preparing for this moment for months now, but there was still a tightening in his chest that grew as they got closer and closer to home.

Home.

It would be a lie to claim Itachi hadn't thought of home. In fact he thought of it every day, it had been his safe haven; a reminder of better times to retreat into when things got too much. And that they did often. He would be laid back in his bed, eyes closed and a hand tucked behind his head. Imagining a heavy weight on his chest, the content silence he had grown to live for and a shade of bright blue eyes locking with his, followed by a pair of lips curving up into a gentle smile.

xxx

A dark scowl adorned a young woman's face as she shouted out curses, tossing the pitch fork she held in her hands on the straw covered ground. "Naruto!" Gabby Momochi searched for the assailant who had just flung horse shit at the back of her head. "Baka, I'll kill you!" She snarled and lunged at the short blond who stood cackling away in the corner.

Naruto Uzumaki yelped in fear when Gabby flew at him, darting under her arm and out towards the safety of the yard. Fortunately for him he was faster, able to outrun the brunette who stopped to glare at him before returning to muck out the rest of the stalls. Sasuke Uchiha raised an eyebrow when she stomped past him but wisely held his tongue at the sight of horse manure stuck in her ponytail. A smile graced his lips anyway and he turned his head away before Gabby could see and yell at him too.

Gravel crunched under car tires and four by four black BMW came to a stop just in front of the wooden gates. "Good afternoon, suckers!" Kim Saito called out as she jumped out of the car that was way too big for her. She hopped over the gates and grinned at Naruto who was sat up in a tree. It didn't a genius to guess he was hiding out from Gabby's temper.

"The heck you doing up there?" A blue haired girl slammed the passenger door shut and stood at the bottom of the tree looking up at Naruto. Aoi Koizumi rolled her eyes and held a hand up when Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Never mind." She decided, "I don't want to know. Hey Gabbers!" Aoi shouted instead and followed after Kim towards the horse stalls.

"Hey." Gabby brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face and looked at them from over a stall. "Finished work already?"

"Yeah well, we're one of the unlucky ones whose parent don't own their own fucking ranch and make money whenever they want to." Aoi retorted.

"Don't be such a dick, Aoi." Gabby sniffed and shovelled the last load of horse crap onto the wheelbarrow. Sasuke joined them when they traipsed out of the barn, hovering around and shooting knowing glances at Kim. The two exchanged a look and then Kim cleared her throat.

"Gabby—"

"I know.'' Gabby interrupted calmly, a delicate eyebrow raised. Her bright blue eyes twinkled with fake amusement. "I've known for ages. Some friends y'all are, not telling me sooner. And it explains why Naruto and Sasuke felt the need to babysit me besides the fact Sakura is still on holiday so they're bored." She dumped the contents of her wheelbarrow on the steaming muck heap and discarded the wheelbarrow besides a wall, glancing at Naruto who had sided up to her with a sheepish look. "You're fired." Gabby grumbled at him.

"Of course you knew." Kim spoke dryly and folded her arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." It was a blatant lie and everyone knew it. The only one who seemed slightly out of the loop was Aoi and she looked at them with a lost and slightly irritated expression. Gabby exhaled and shot them a grin. "I'll be fine, okay? Besides," She hooked an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "I've got you guys."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as they trudged towards the big house that stood large along a gravel path. "And if that dobe even looks at you, I'll punch him in the throat!"

The little group stumbled up the steps of the house onto the veranda where they all removed their shoes before heading indoors. Aoi twirled a strand of her blue hair around her finger, entering last. She felt a bit lost as the other four joked between themselves. There was some kind of inside joke they were having that she had no clue about. Aoi hadn't been part of their group for very long, it had only been a year since she moved into town and easily befriending Kim and Gabby who both worked at the diner her aunt owned, thus joining the little friendship group they was part of.

"Hey, Kakashi." Kim waved in greeting as they passed the white-haired man lounging on an armchair with a book in his hand. Kakashi returned the wave, winking at Gabby who rolled her eyes at him.

"Stalls are done, I'll bring the horses in later unless you want to do it. I've got some errands to run." She paused to pet the dog and Pakkun panted, his tongue lolling from his mouth as she scratched him behind his ear.

"That's okay, I'll do it before Rin comes back." Kakashi marked the page in his book and set it down on the table. "Are _you_ coming back tonight?" He asked her, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"I've got a project to work on with Mary, I'll probably stay at hers." Gabby straightened up and folded her arms across her chest defensively. She knew what Kakashi was thinking and he was wrong. She was done with that chapter of her life. Pakkun snorted when he realised Gabby wasn't going to give him any more attention and padded over to Aoi who happily sat herself down on the floor and let him drop himself heavily in her lap.

"Right." Kakashi didn't seem too convinced. The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He picked up his book and gazed at Gabby who stared back at him defiantly. "Fine, don't be late tomorrow morning. Rin will kill the both of us if you aren't here to help her."

He opened his book back up and Gabby took that as confirmation to leave. "I'll be right back, meet you guys outside." The brunette didn't waste time hanging around in case Kakashi decided to change his mind and call her bluff. Naruto, Aoi and Kim waved goodbye to Kakashi and split up from Gabby and Sasuke. The latter frowned at Gabby and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom.

''...Gabby.''

"I know what you're thinking, Sasuke." Gabby shrugged out of her dirty top and sprayed some deodorant on before grabbing a clean top and pulling on a flannel vest over it. "You're wrong." She glared defensively at him whilst seating herself on her bed and peeling off her riding trousers.

"I'm not thinking anything," Sasuke replied coolly and leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "You're the one assuming things."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sasuke. I do not need a babysitter or anyone telling me what to do." Gabby snapped and yanked on a pair of jeans. She grabbed her hair brush, pulled the ponytail out of her hair and pulling it through her hair. Once satisfied she didn't look homeless, Gabby slipped her feet in her dirty white trainers and picked up her car keys from her bedside table.

"I'm not telling you what to do, just be careful." Sasuke snapped back at her. "Mary isn't even in town but I bet Kakashi already knows that. If you're going traipsing through town by yourself in the dark—" He trailed off when Gabby pulled open the drawer of her bedside table and took out a handgun.

She double checked it was loaded and when satisfied she clicked the safety off and back on again before sticking it in her waistband at the back of her jeans and looked up at Sasuke. "I'm not stupid, Sasuke. I can protect myself, I won't make the same mistake I did two years ago."

Sasuke exhaled through his nose in frustration, rubbing his temples. "Jesus fucking Christ, Gabby."

Gabby ignored him, grabbing her jacket from her bed and opening her bedroom to leave. She only halted when Sasuke opened his mouth once more.

"You know my brother isn't the only one getting out of prison today, Gabby. Don't do anything irrational."

xxx

It was dark by the time Kisame and Itachi pulled up outside the diner Kisame's aunt owned. The little bell on the door chimed as they entered and a few people glanced up in mere curiosity. That curiosity turned swiftly into whispers and soon enough Kisame and Itachi were being watched by quite a few people. The two ignored it and found themselves a booth in the far corner out of sight of most people.

"Hi! My name is Aoi and I'll be your waitress—oh it's you." The chirpy voice that started the sentence off swiftly dulled when Kisame looked up. His sister rolled her eyes at him and pushed him over so she could join him at the table, ignoring the fact she should be working right now. "I've had such a shit day, honestly." The blue haired girl laid her head down on the table. "Do my customers for me."

"Hell no. Do your own job, lazy bitch." Kisame retorted and shoved her back out of the booth. "Go get us some coffees and burgers."

Aoi glared at him and shoved her notebook in the front pocket of her apron as she stormed away, muttering curses under her breath. Itachi watched her go, an eyebrow raised and he looked to Kisame for an explanation.

"Aoi, my sister. Or well she's my half-sister." Kisame shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. As if he hadn't hidden a sister from Itachi for twenty odd years. "She's my dad's kid. Apparently her mom couldn't handle her anymore which is no surprise with the shit genes dad gave her, so sent her here a year ago to live with us. Royal pain in the ass and now tag teams with Naruto, Kim and well... you know. That lot."

Itachi frowned, his eyes following the blue haired girl as she bounced across the diner bringing people their orders and greeting new people. Seemingly purposely neglecting Kisame's order for himself and Itachi. "Right." He was silent as he observed her, she reminded him in a way of _her_. But she also seemed the complete opposite.

"For fucks sake," Kisame stood up in annoyance. "I'll go grab us something to eat, won't be long."

Itachi sat back in the booth, his arms against his chest and he closed his eyes for a moment. The moment didn't last long as Aoi plonked herself in the seat opposite him and cleared her throat loudly. His eyes opened and he narrowed them at her.

"You're Sasuke's brother." She observed and a little too loudly if you asked Itachi. He didn't reply and Aoi took it as an invitation to open her mouth again to make more obvious comments. "You look like him."

"I should hope so, we are family after all." Itachi mentally sighed. She had been sitting there for less than twenty seconds and he already wanted her gone.

"Yeah, well. Kisame and I are family and we are none alike." Aoi pointed out smugly.

Itachi fought to raise his eyebrow at her and merely nodded. "Right, and your point is?"

Aoi didn't quite know what to say to that, leaning forwards and staring at him from under her long eyelashes. He noted that her eyes were a similar hue to a mutual connection they had, except Aoi's eyes had a dark blue – almost purple, hue around them. "What happened to your face? Oh and do you know—"

"Aoi! Get lost!" Kisame exclaimed, slamming down the food tray on the table and only narrowly missing her fingers. "Go back to work or I'll tell Hanuka that you're slacking off again!"

"Ack!" Aoi pulled her hands away and glared at him. "Fuck you, Kisame. I don't like your friend anyway." She sniffed haughtily as she stood and once again sauntered off angrily.

"She's so fucking nosy." Kisame muttered in annoyance. He sat down opposite Itachi and pushed his burger and coffee cup towards him. "Eat up, and tell me what you know."

xxx

It was gone midnight by the time Itachi finally got home. His parents and his younger brother had all gone to sleep judging by the fact no lights were on. He quietly let himself in with the spare key kept under the flowerpot and took his shoes off. He padded up the stairs silently, finding his bedroom with ease and entering. It wasn't until he had almost pulled his shirt over his head that Itachi realised he was being watched and his heart plummeted to his stomach in surprise.

"What the—" he trailed off when his dark eyes locked with cold blue eyes.

"Itachi." Gabby didn't know what else to say. She didn't have anything else to say. His name rolling off her lips for the first time in one and a half year sent a shiver down both their spines.

 _"I can't even look at you."_

Those were the last words she had spoken to him. Spoken through a pane of glass that separated the two. The sound of the phone hitting the smooth counter after she left still echoed in Itachi's dreams. It had been the first and only time she had visited him in prison. And now she was here. Sat crossed legged on his bed as if nothing had happened.

No.

Her eyes proved that there was a cold distance between them. The sparkle that used to light her eyes had gone, replaced by a cold stare that drilled right through him. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the dark room with his shirt tugged up to his neck.

"You shouldn't be here, Gabriella." Itachi finally spoke quietly and pulled his shirt over his head, holding it bunched up in his fist. ''How did you even get in?''

"I— I climbed the tree.'' Gabby's voice wavered and nervousness weaved through her words, the open window besides his bed confirming the truth. "I know. I just—I had to see for myself. I mean, you. I had to see you." As soon as the words left her lips she knew she had broken something between them which wasn't meant to be broken. Itachi's shirt dropped to the floor and it took him two strides to reach the bed and one smooth movement to be knelt before her.

The bed dipped under his added weight and Gabby couldn't breathe at all. A second that seemed to last a lifetime passed before her hand reached out and cupped his cheek gently, brushing her finger over his bruised eye. Itachi closed his eyes and let out a gentle breath at the familiar touch he had dreamt of and longed for two years.

"Itachi." Gabby voice was quiet but earnest and he opened his eyes to look at her. "You smell."

Itachi couldn't help the laugh that slipped from his lips, something he hadn't done for a while and his lips curved up into a smile. "That is probably true." Amusement danced in his eyes and he straightened, getting off the bed. He took a step towards the ensuite before stopping and looking back at her. "Stay." Please. Itachi didn't dare move, for if he left her he feared she would be gone when he got back. That this had all been just a dream.

A small nod of Gabby's head wasn't enough but he knew that was all he was going to get. Minutes later the steady stream of water was heard. Gabby stared at the small trickle of light that escaped from the bathroom door that Itachi hadn't fully closed. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Don't be irrational Sasuke had said. And here she was doing the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't.

The brunette pressed her hand against her chest, feeling how fast her heart was racing. If she closed her eyes she would almost be able to convince herself that it was going to burst out of her chest. But if she closed her eyes, all Gabby would see is Itachi's dark eyes. The eyes that once held admiration and amusement in them whenever he looked at her now only held a darkness and coldness in them. It couldn't have been easy, spending so long between four walls with nothing but the enemy surrounding him. She reached to the back of her jeans, feeling the cool metal against her skin and drummed her fingers on the firearm for a moment in thought.

Itachi closed his eyes, pressing his hand against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall. He held his head up to the stream of water, willing the tightness of his chest to go away. He didn't hear the bathroom door opening and closing. He didn't hear the clothes hit the floor nor the girl step in the shower. Her arms slid around him from behind, her forehead pressing against his back. They stood there in silence for a moment, the water cascading down around them.

He didn't say anything when he turned around, just gazed at her intently. Gabby raised her eyes, watching the water drip down his face. Her hand reached up again to cup his cheek in her palm and this time he responded, leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

The kiss was gentle, his hands moved to tangle in her wet hair and pull her face up. Gabby broke from the kiss with a gasp for air and Itachi moved his lips down to her jaw. A soft noise came from Gabby's lips as he pressed gentle kisses along her jawline and down her neck, nipping at her collarbone. She pressed herself up against him, her breathing heavy and fast.

"Itachi." It was all she needed to say for him to turn them around, pushing her up against the wall and claiming her lips once again for his own. This time the kiss was anything but gentle. The two young adults fought for dominance, Itachi's hands moving down her body and lifting her up. With ease and familiarity Gabby's legs hooked around his waist, her nails raking down his back as he entered her in one thrust; muffling her loud cry with his mouth against hers.

Everything in Gabby screamed at her to stop, that this was wrong but at the same time old instincts in her screamed back that she was to never stop. She threw her head back, her lips open in a silent cry of pleasure. The pain that flashed down her neck from her head hitting the wall was hardly acknowledged and she tightened her grip on Itachi, nails digging into his skin.

Itachi buried his head in the crook of her neck, his teeth biting down on her shoulder as he thrust into her over and over again. His tongue flicked over the mark he had left and once against he fisted her hair in one hand and pulled her back in for a kiss. Sweat mixed with the water running down their bodies, the slapping of skin against skin echoing in the bathroom.

He stepped black, one arm keeping her firmly pressed against him and the other blindly reaching for the shower door. Itachi stumbled out of the shower, his wet feet sliding over the tiles until he hit the bathroom door and opened it. The couple tumbled from the bathroom, Gabby's feet touching the carpet. They never broke from the violent kiss until the back of Itachi's legs hit the bed and he sat down abruptly, his eyes opening to stare at the perfect brunette in front of him.

Their breathing was heavy but they didn't speak a word, just simply lapped up each other's presence. Gabby straddled him, her arms hooking around his neck as she lowered herself onto him. Itachi let himself fall back on the bed, one arm curling around Gabby to bring her as close to him as humanly possible. His eyes never left her face, watching as her tongue flicked out to wet her lips and her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. Her breathing got faster, matching her pace as she rocked against him faster as her climax approached. Milliseconds before she could cry out, Itachi crashed his lips against hers once more to silence her. Teeth clashing painfully and the sharp pain of his teeth clamping down on her bottom lip. She tensed and tightened around him, giving Itachi all he needed to follow her climax soon after.

Gabby collapsed on top of him, worn out and spent. Their still wet bodies slipped against each other and the dark haired Uchiha gently rolled her off him, tugging the covers from beneath them and over them in an attempt to protect Gabby's modesty. She was too tired to protest, turning her back to him and laying down on her side.

''Whoever did that number on your face, I applaud them.'' She mumbled tiredly.

Itachi's fingers trailed over her arm, propping himself up on his elbow. "Gabriella."

A shiver down her spine. How he still held so much power over her with just one word, she felt like she would never understand. He understood when she didn't answer him, instead opting to curl his arm around her and press his nose in the crook of her neck to breathe in her scent. He dared not to ask, fearing the answer. And sure enough, when daylight broke through the open window and he woke to his mother noisily walking down the stairs, Gabby was gone. The spot in his bed where she had laid was long abandoned and cold.

 **xxxxx**

A/N:

So, a brand new Crossroads surfaces. If you've made it this far, I want to once again remind you that this story is not M rated for nothing. There will be language, explicit scenes and all sorts shown. So if you're deciding to continue with me on this story, then I want you to know that this is entirely your own choice.

This story is focused on Gabby and Itachi, but there will be other pairings - Deidara, Hidan, Sasori for example. As well as OCxOC, canonxcanon and other canonxOC. Most will be sidelined, merely mentioned with possible hopes for a spinoff/oneshot.

I have a lot of plans (as usual) for this story, and I have my fingers crossed to actually finish this time. Fun fact, I have never finished a story in my life. That's terrible. I know. But I also have to let you know that I have a hectic existence so updates will not happen regularly. They could be fast sometimes and other times quite slow. I strongly encourage messages asking for more updates, as long as they're not to hassly. Nobody likes to be hassled.

Please let me know your thoughts, constructive criticism encouraged. Any thoughts on OOC'ness and I must mention that this is not canon storyline, so lots of things have not happened and so I feel like I should have free range on personalities.

Thank you for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 _She looked down at the still body, her breathing was soft but erratic. She had made such a mistake, such a huge mistake. Gabby raised her hand, reaching towards Itachi's sleeping form but drew it back at the last moment. Her lips pursed into a fine line and she took the gun that was sat on the bedside table, tucking it in between her jeans and skin. The cold metal cooled down her burning skin and she turned away, climbing out of the window and disappearing into the night silently._

The kitchen was bustling with noise, plates clanging and fryers sizzling with the first wave of customers coming in for their breakfast. Akio Kita was stood flipping burgers and singing loudly along to the music playing from the old school radio on the side. Staff flitted in and out of the kitchen, shouting orders to each other.

''Who the hell eats a burger at eight am?'' Kim complained, grabbing two plates of waffles and balancing a plate with a burger on her arm. Her eyes slid towards Aoi who was sat on a countertop shovelling a burger and fries in her mouth as she spoke and Kim turned her nose up.

''What!? I'm hungry!'' Aoi spoke, her words muffled. ''I didn't have time for breakfast, plus I have about two minutes before I'm called back out there and it's like a warzone!'' She whined at Kim. ''And Gabby is late!''

As if on cue Gabby burst into the kitchen, tugging an apron over her shoulder and grabbing a handful of Aoi's fries. The bluenette cried out in protest, pulling her plate closer to her. Gabby didn't react and flashed Akio a cheerful smile. ''Where do you want me, boss?''

Akio waggled a finger at her scoldingly with half a mind to whack her over the head with his spatula. Everybody loved the guy, but he was known to have a loose hand with his spatula when annoyed. ''This better be the first and last time that you're late, Momochi. We're heaving and need you out there, get going and don't you dare be slacking off!''

''Yessir!'' Gabby mock saluted him, shooting Aoi and Kim a grin before picking up a pad of paper and a pencil. She tossed the last of the stolen fries in her mouth before heading out into the front of the diner. It was indeed packed, all the tables and stools at the bar were taken. It was the middle of summer so kids were running around screaming and there was nothing worse than screaming kids first thing in the morning. Gabby had to weave through a couple to reach her first table, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling at the couple. ''Hi, my name is Gabby. And I'll be your waitress this morning. What can I get you?''

Hurrying around the diner, taking orders and bringing food out at least made the morning go by quickly. The morning passed as did the rush of lunch and the three o'clock finishing time could not come quick enough for the girls. Gabby sauntered into the kitchen, pulling her apron over her head and pulling her hair out of the bun she'd messily thrown her hair into halfway through the morning. Akio glanced up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled at the young adult.

''How does it look out there?'' Akio asked, turning his attention back to the newspaper.

Gabby rolled her shoulders, cricking her neck. ''It's quiet now, only a couple of people. Jiraiya is sat at the bar writing. He's the only one you've got to worry about.''

Akio scoffed. ''Jiraiya is easy to handle. By the way, Lady Tsunade is organising the summer banquet this year and wants our help. No surprise after the mess she hired last year. Aoi and Kisame have already signed up, can you pass the message on to Kim?''

''Yeah sure, no problem.'' Gabby hung her apron up and tossed her pad and pen on the stack of other discarded notebooks. ''As long as I don't have to work in near proximity of that fuck.''

Akio rolled his eyes and waved his hand at her. ''Go home, Gabby. Get out of my sight.''

Gabby snickered, turning and walking straight into Kim who entered in a haste. A dull thud was heard as the two girls collided painfully, both grabbing their foreheads simultaneously and groaning in pain.

''What the hell, Kim!?'' Gabby staggered back, feeling a horrific headache spreading through her. She felt her forehead tenderly and winced. If that wasn't going to bruise then she'd join Aoi in church.

''Gonna go out back.'' Kim grabbed Gabby's arm, marching her through the kitchen to the backdoor until Akio stood up and with a broad arm spread out he stopped them right in their tracks. The two girls peered up at the giant man in front of them who scowled at them darkly.

''That door is for emergencies only.'' Akio spoke, his tone threatening.

Gabby and Kim exchanged looks and gulped, turning themselves around to leave out the front. Kim didn't want Gabby to walk through there, but Akio was scary as hell and she would rather eat a live porcupine than cross him. He was the most loving, sweet natured man. But oh boy, did he have a temper.

It took Gabby seconds to know exactly why Kim didn't want to leave out of the front. Her eyes zeroed in on the small group of men sat the counter immediately and her entire body tensed up. She gripped Kim's wrist tightly and tilted her chin slightly in defiance when a white haired man locked eyes with her. His dark eyes glinted at the sight of her and his thin lips curved up slowly.

Gabby pulled Kim out from behind the bar, ignoring Aoi's perky greeting and towards the door with long strides. Everything in her screamed to beat the man's face to a pulp, but she knew he wouldn't even lift a finger to her in the daylight and even if she did it would be a terrible idea. Kim's breathing was short and ragged, her eyes wide. It wasn't until the door shut behind them and they had crossed to Gabby's jeep in the parking lot that she spoke.

''He's back!?'' Kim pulled her wrist out of Gabby's bruising grip and stared at her. ''And we just left Aoi in there alone. Gabby!'' She shoved Gabby's shoulder in an attempt to get her attention and the brunette snapped her stare to Kim.

''Aoi is fine, he won't touch her during the day and if we're lucky he has no idea we're close to her.'' Gabby's voice sounded strange and alarm bells started ringing in Kim's head. ''Come on.''

''Where are we going?'' Kim asked, the pitch of her voice raising. She opened the passenger door to the jeep but didn't get in. Demanding an answer from Gabby before she went anywhere with the lunatic.

Gabby grinned at Kim, a shit eating grin that Kim did not like one bit. ''Hospital.''

''Noooooooo!''

xxx

''I thought he finished this week's dialysis yesterday!?'' Kim whined when Gabby parked the jeep up in the parking lot of the hospital. The dark haired girl threw her head back in the seat, unclicking her seat belt with strong unwillingness. ''We should not be here at this time.''

''We're not here for my brother.'' Gabby rolled her eyes at Kim, cutting the engine and opening up her door. She jumped out, slamming the door behind her and leaned against the car. ''If you don't want to come with me, then stay here. By yourself.''

Kim groaned exaggeratingly loud and climbed out of the car, slamming her door harder than necessary. ''Fine, fine. Let's go in and risk running into the master of psychopaths.'' She muttered under her breath, following Gabby into the building with a scowl etched on her face.

Gabby ignored her, flashing a smile at the receptionist behind the desk. The lady gave a wave and didn't stop the two girls from walking past her. Kim hurried to catch up with Gabby, glancing around the dull white corridors they were heading through. She did not like what was happening at all. She did not trust Gabby one bit.

And Kim found that of course she was absolutely right not to trust Gabby when the girl let herself into a dark room, slamming the door against the wall and switched on the light suddenly.

''Eh!? What the fuck, un!?'' A blond haired doctor shot up from the bottom bunk he was sleeping in, smacking his head on the top bunk and shouting out again. Deidara Kawamoto turned his murderous look to the two girls stood in the door opening. Kim matched his murderous look and Gabby crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him as if to dare him to say more.

''It was not my idea to be here.'' Kim held up her hands, shaking her head.

''We just had four Senju sat in our diner.'' Gabby shoved Kim into the room and closed the door behind her, leaning up against it. Tobirama was one of them.'' Her lips pursed into a straight line and she looked Deidara dead in the eye. ''I thought the Akatsuki had taken care of the problem.''

Deidara swung his legs out of the bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly and squinting at Kim. A faint grin crossed his lips before he focused his attention on Gabby and shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't know any more than you do, but Tobirama isn't in Konoha un. You must have mistaken someone else for him.''

''She didn't.'' Kim spoke up, eyeing Deidara warily as if he'd attack her at any second. Then again, she would not put it past him. He broke her arm once in high school. Just to see how far it could bend he claimed. ''I saw him.''

''Are you calling me paranoid!?'' Gabby snapped at Deidara. ''I saw him with my own fucking eyes, Deidara. I thought Madara—'' She stopped and gritted her teeth. ''That _fucking bastard_. He couldn't do it, could he!? That weak fucking son of a—''

''Calm the hell down, Gabby. You'll have the whole hospital down on us. And just stop fucking shouting, yeah!?'' Deidara groaned and rubbed his temples. ''Can you just leave? I've just worked for thirty-six hours straight, I need some rest.''

That was when Kim looked around the room and her brow furrowed at the sight of it. Deidara's belongings were strewn around, a large duffle bag shoved halfway under the bunk bed. ''Dei… are you living here?''

Deidara didn't respond for a moment, looking around the room himself and shrugging his shoulders. ''I suppose so, yeah.''

"What happened to your apartment?" Kim asked, confusion lacing through her words. The last time there was any communication between them, Deidara and Sasori were living in a two bedroom apartment in the middle of town. But then again, that was two and half years ago. Sasori left town along with the others; Deidara and Kisame were the only ones who stayed.

"Got rid of it," Deidara grunted. "Too expensive by myself and besides, the closer to the hospital I am, the quicker I can get to work un."

Gabby's face twisted, it looked absolutely horrifying until Kim realised she was holding back some kind of laugh. That was totally not even funny. Mentally Kim shouted at Gabby for having such a terrible humour.

"Whatever, who cares where he's staying." Gabby rubbed her face in exasperation. "I just needed to know the issue, and now I know. I'll sort it out myself."

"Gabby," Deidara stood up and it was only then that the blanket slid off him and Kim realised with wide eyes that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was not wearing a shirt. The top half of Deidara's body was naked. Her horrified look of mortification went lost on Deidara, or maybe he simply just ignored it. "If that really was him un, then you know what he's here for.''

"Not a friendly fucking chat, I know." Gabby snapped and wringed her hands. She was running through options in her mind and she did not like any of them.

"Just leave it be," Deidara looked at Kim. "You too. Leave it be, they may just leave. Don't start anything for no reason. I'll drop by Pein this evening, see if he knows anything." The blond glanced at the clock on the wall and ran his tongue along his lips. "Now get the fuck out, I have two more hours till my next shift starts."

Gabby and Kim obediently left the room, shutting the door behind them. It wasn't until Kim realised they were not heading to the exit that her eyes widened and she drew in a sharp breath. "I'm not doing this, Gabby." She grabbed Gabby's arm to halt her in her steps. "What's gotten into you? Are you doing this out of revenge? Because there is no revenge to have. You cut ties with Itachi yourself. Nobody but you did that. This is the exact reason why I didn't want you to walk out and see the Senju."

Gabby turned to face her best friend, her mouth slightly agape as she stared at Kim. This wasn't about revenge. Why would it be out of revenge? Anger flashed through Gabby for a moment. How dare Kim assume that Gabby was acting out of revenge? Couldn't she see that Gabby was only trying to keep everyone safe!?

xxx

 _"We've been set up." The realisation jolted through Gabby and only fuelled her anger. She clenched her teeth as she looked from Itachi to Tobirama, her arm shaking. Adrenaline raced through her body, it was the only thing keeping her standing. Blood poured from her ear, dripping down her jawline and neck. She didn't feel the pain of having had her ear half cut off, nor did she noticed when the heavens finally opened and rain came pouring down._

 _It was a massacre before him. Itachi and Madara stared at the two people in front of them. Both conflicted for two whole different reasons. No one moved._

 _"Took you long enough to notice," Tobirama drawled. His breathing was heaving, blood dripped down his bare arm; splashing onto the blade he gripped in his hands. The same blade had he almost killed Pein with. And he would have succeeded had that bitch not followed them and interfered. "And not we, Gabriella. You. Isn't that right, Itachi?"_

 _Gabby would have preferred being stabbed through the chest by Tobirama than hearing those words fall from his mouth. Everything suddenly made sense and she moved her head so fast that she would still be struggling a month later with the whiplash. "Itachi..."_

 _Sirens in the distance._

 _"I didn't mean to," Itachi began but closed his mouth again. A look of defeat spread across his features and he moved his gaze to Tobirama and then to Pein on the ground. Water dripped down his face, it didn't take long for him to get drenched. "Go." He said suddenly, his eyes flicking to Gabby._

 _"_ What _?"_

 _Gabby and Tobirama both spoke at the same time and the Senju's face twisted in fury then sick amusement. He let out a loud cold laugh and shook his head._

 _"Oh please, Itachi." He drew the name out in long syllables. "Don't tell me...you're in_ love with her _?"_

 _Itachi walked towards Gabby calmly despite the fear and anger swirling in the pit of his stomach. "Go, run. Don't get caught." He placed his hand over Gabby's, prying the gun from her ice cold fingers and pointing it at Tobirama._

 _"Itachi, you can't-'' Gabby was cut off when Madara grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She hadn't even heard him come up behind him. She cast a glance at Pein's still form with his leg bent at a horrific bloody angle, a shudder running through her. She wondered if he was dead. He certainly looked it._

 _"_ Go _!" Itachi shouted suddenly, his voice louder than Gabby had ever heard it. Itachi rarely raised his voice, she could count on one hand how many times she had ever heard him shout. And Gabby had known him forever. "Get out of here, and don't look back!"_

 _Madara pushed her, his eyes cold and filled with hate. It made Gabby recoil and she stumbled backwards over her feet and fell. She grazed her hands on the gravel when she caught herself, pushing herself back up and turning on her heels to run. She didn't stop running, even after hearing the gunshot that made her flinch and trip again. Gabby found herself back on her feet and ran._

Xxx

''Gabby, come on!'' Kim trailed after her through the hospital, trying to get her to see reason. ''It's only been a day and you're already losing your mind! What makes you think he's even going to want to talk to you!?''

''If he doesn't, I'll make him.'' Gabby's lips were set in a grimace as they pushed through a pair of double doors. ''Last time we left it late…'' she trailed off and glanced at Kim. ''People died, Kim. I don't want that to happen on my watch again.''

Kim threw her arms up in exasperation as for the second time that day Gabby barged into a room without knocking. And in this room Gabby was more inclined to get stabbed. Multiple times.

''I need you to get rid of the Senju. And properly this time.'' Gabby didn't beat around the bush, throwing in demands immediately. Deep purple eyes gazed at the two girls lazily as if he had been expecting them.

''And how,'' Pein Yahiko drawled, his eyes narrowing. ''Do you propose I do that…with just one leg?''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _A/N: Not one but two flashbacks in this chapter! And the chapter is dedicated to some of our Akatsuki favs. I hope I've done a good enough job, my beta has gone over it for me so blame her if it's not up to your standards. Send me private messages for her contact details and I shall encourage you to send flames her way! Hit the review button when you're done and let me know what you think as I'm quite anxious about it, I'm not very good at canons which probably explains my love for including oc's to balance it all out. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and thank you so much for taking the time to read Crossroads and drop reviews, follows and favourites!_

xxx

''Itachi, phone call for you. Your dad is on line four.'' An officer popped his head around Itachi's office door, lingering for a moment to double check Itachi acknowledged him – or to double check he wasn't gearing up to go on a mass killing spree. The latter more likely. Itachi nodded his head briefly and the officer left, leaving the door open. They all did that.

Itachi fought the urge to scowl, something he had been fighting for quite a while now and stood up to close the door. He knew it made the entire building uneasy, but they made him uneasy and Itachi preferred his privacy. He returned to his leather chair, picking up the phone. ''Father?'' Itachi spoke after his connected the line, leaning back in his chair.

''Good morning, Itachi. I didn't hear you come home last night.'' Fugaku Uchiha sounded calm, but there was rarely a call for simple hellos.

''I was quiet. I helped Kisame finish some bits for the summer banquet he is working on.'' Itachi explained. He didn't press his luck by asking directly what his father wanted. Fugaku would get to the point soon enough, and Itachi had been lucky enough to be able to return to the uniform so soon.

It had been little over a month since Itachi and Tobirama's return to Konohagakure. Things had been quiet, too quiet for Itachi's liking. It made him on edge, almost nervous. And Itachi didn't like being nervous. Nervousness led to mistakes, and mistakes was something that Itachi could not afford to make.

Fugaku remained silent for a moment and Itachi twirled the phone cord around a finger, his eyes gazing around the room. It wasn't the same office as he had before, it was smaller. A double filing cabinet stood in one corner, his desk and chair by the window and a metal wastebasket at the corner by the door which had been quite an amusing sight for Kisame. He would drag in a chair, sit by the desk and shred paper to bits to toss across the room in aim for the bin. A wilting plant stood in the third corner, neglected for quite a while now.

''Itachi,'' Fugaku spoke again. ''In the past week there have been two murders.''

''…'' That certainly gained Itachi's attention and he sat up straight, his eyes narrowing. ''In Kono?''

''No, just outside. Between the border of Konohagakure and Yugakure.'' The accusation laced through Fugaku's words and did not go unnoticed by Itachi. He let the cord fall from his hand, placing it down on his desk and pressing against the wood.

''Do you have any leads?'' Itachi had to bite back a sharp tone, the natural will to protect his friends kicking in instantly. ''Or just pointy fingers?''

''We're not _pointing fingers_ , Itachi.'' In his office, unseen by Itachi, Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. Confliction rose in him but there were no other choices. He knew he would be backed by Hiruzen Sarutobi, but by doing what he was about to do… Fugaku risked the respect and trust of his entire police force. ''I need you to consider it.''

''Right.'' Itachi's fingers drummed on the surface of his desk. ''You want me to consider it? After everything that happened?''

''I know this won't be easy Itachi, and if we had any other choice then I wouldn't be asking this of you.'' Fugaku replied.

''I'm sure,'' Itachi drawled. He wasn't quite believing his father's words, not after the betrayal of before. He had worked for Fugaku, rounding up the Senju who were a problem in Konohagakure without the knowledge of Konohagakure police force. Becoming the enemy of Kono by default and risking the lives of his friends. All for his father to betray _them_ in the end.

''And Itachi.'' Fugaku paused for a moment, knowing that he was going to regret this dearly. ''Bring Hidan back.''

xxx

 _Itachi stared at his father through the glass, hate twisting his gut. He could see Fugaku fighting the urge to recoil from Itachi's cold stare and the man sat down in front of him, picking up the phone. Itachi waited a moment longer before slowly mirroring the action and picking up the phone on his end. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds longer before Fugaku opened his mouth._

 _But Itachi beat him to it. ''You betrayed us.''_

 _There was no question in the sentence and this time Fugaku visibly winced. ''I didn't mean for this to happen to you. It wasn't completely our fault, I had no choice but to go along with it.''_

 _Itachi could see what had happened clearly as if it had only just happened. He had stood there opposite Tobirama, the gun still aimed at the Senju's head when the Konohagakure police force arrived. Sirens wailed and the two were surrounded immediately. Rain pelted down mercilessly and Itachi could see the look on his father's face twist with emotions._

'' _It wasn't supposed to be me, was it?'' Itachi spoke and slammed his hand down on the wooden surface before him. It made a few people jump and the guard assigned to Itachi stepped towards him. Fugaku was quick to wave him away, swallowing heavily._

'' _It wasn't.'' He admitted, his eyes falling to look anywhere but at his son. ''It was supposed to be Gabriella.''_

 _Itachi clenched his fist, a shudder of rage running through him before he forced himself to calm down. ''The Senju tried to turn this on us, they lured her out._ Knowing _that you were coming. How did they know?''_

'' _They had a few of their own in the police force. We found all of them, don't worry.'' Fugaku looked back at Itachi, his eyes softening. ''I'm sorry, Itachi. This was never supposed to happen, you understand, right?''_

'' _How is Pein?'' Itachi ignored his father's question._

'' _He is doing well; they couldn't salvage all his leg though. But he is recovering, as expected from him.''_

xxx

Pein stared at Itachi dully and shook his head. ''I can't say I'm surprised. No offence, but Konohagakure police force is useless.'' He gripped onto the handle bars above his bed, tensing for a moment in preparation to stand. The metal leg made no noise, moving at will as if it had always been a part of the orange haired man.

Itachi made no motion to help Pein, leaning back against the wall besides the door. And neither did Kisame who was sat in Pein's abandoned wheelchair, wheeling it circles and occasionally attempting at wheelies. ''Is this a good idea?'' Kisame asked. ''We're scattered all over the place. God knows where Hidan is, hopefully somewhere close to Kakuzu.''

''They are together.'' Pein replied, his eyes focused on the ground as he took another step. He let one of the handlebars go, swapping it for the parallel bars stationed before him. Itachi and Kisame watched as he took his steps, his face drawn taunt in concentration.

''Of course you know where everyone is.'' Kisame muttered under his breath, performing another wheelie and settling with four wheels on the floor when Pein shot him a look.

''Hidan and Kakuzu have been trying to pick up a trail of whoever murdered those people. I still have connections to the police force so I am aware of what is happening.'' Pein told them, reaching the end of the bars and turning to walk back. ''What I did not know was that Fugaku was going to ask this of us again. How do you know a repeat of two years ago will not happen again, Itachi?''

Itachi closed his eyes, making an unimpressed noise. ''I don't know.''

''Right.'' Pein watched him for a moment longer. He knew exactly why Itachi was being difficult and it annoyed Pein. ''We will get Hidan and Kakuzu back for the end of the week. Konan will be slightly difficult to get a hold of; she is off the grid.''

This information was new to Itachi and Kisame and they glanced at each other before looking back at Pein. Their leader didn't provide them with any answers, reaching his bed and sitting down on it carefully.

''Sasori?'' Kisame spoke up after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

''Sasori however, I have no idea where he is.'' Pein admitted. ''He seems to have disappeared completely. But–'' he spoke quickly when Kisame looked like he was about to say something. Pein gave him a disapproving look before continuing. ''I'm confident that Hidan may know more about where he is.''

Pein leaned down to rub his thigh. Even the short exercise he had done had tired him and a phantom ache down his missing lower leg. It frustrated him to no ends, to the point he no longer allowed any nurses in to help anymore. He had been stuck in the hospital for two years now, improvement coming little and not often enough.

''Now leave.'' Pein spoke up. ''I will take care of Konan and once Hidan arrives we will see about Sasori.''

Itachi and Kisame left the room without questioning him, they knew better than to question Pein. Especially nowadays. The fight two years ago had almost killed him and he had lost what he had held most dearly to him as well as the lower half of one of his legs. Konan had left and disappeared without a trace, not reappearing until a year later only to give Kisame a letter for Pein and leaving again without even visiting her lover.

Pein pulled the letter in question out from under his pillow, holding the crumbled piece of paper in a hand and staring at it. He clenched his fist around it, he didn't need to read it to know what was inside. He knew it word for word by now. Pein reached for his phone on the bedside table, swapping the letter for the mobile device. It was time to summon the Akatsuki back together.

xxx

A/N: Stupidly short I know! But there was nothing I felt relevant enough to add to this part of the story. I am really anxious about this chapter so I'd love some feedback!


End file.
